2016 Pacific hurricane season (Doug)
2016 Pacific hurricane season was a season that began on May 15 and ended on November 30., however the CPac bengins on June 1 and storms can form at anytime of the year. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/02/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/05/2015 till:31/05/2015 color:TS text:Agatha (TS) from:01/06/2015 till:06/06/2015 color:TS text:Blas (TS) from:10/06/2015 till:17/06/2015 color:C2 text:Celia (C2) from:20/06/2015 till:24/06/2015 color:TS text:Pali (TS) from:26/06/2015 till:05/07/2015 color:C4 text:Darby (C4) from:03/07/2015 till:09/07/2015 color:C5 text:Estelle (C5) from:11/07/2015 till:14/07/2015 color:TS text:Frank (TS) from:16/07/2015 till:18/07/2015 color:TD text:08E (TD) barset:break from:27/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 color:TS text:Georgette (TS) from:05/08/2015 till:16/08/2015 color:C4 text:Howard (C4) from:20/08/2015 till:25/08/2015 color:C5 text:Ivette (C5) from:31/08/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:TS text:Javier (TS) from:04/09/2015 till:06/09/2015 color:TS text:Kay (TS) from:09/09/2015 till:14/09/2015 color:TS text:Lester (TS) from:11/09/2015 till:19/09/2015 color:C4 text:Madeline (C4) from:16/09/2015 till:18/09/2015 color:TS text:Newton (TS) barset:break from:22/09/2015 till:11/10/2015 color:C5 text:Orlene (C5) from:26/09/2015 till:10/10/2015 color:C4 text:Ulika (C4) from:01/10/2015 till:03/10/2015 color:TS text:Paine (TS) from:03/10/2015 till:14/10/2015 color:C2 text:Roslyn (C2) from:17/10/2015 till:24/10/2015 color:C3 text:Seymour (C3) from:16/11/2015 till:20/11/2015 color:TS text:Tina (TS) barset:break from:26/12/2015 till:06/01/2016 color:C2 text:Walaka (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Agatha Tropical Storm Blas Hurricane Celia Tropical Storm Pali Hurricane Darby Hurricane Estelle Tropical Storm Frank Tropical Depression Seven-E Tropical Storm Georgette Hurricane Howard Main Article:Hurricane Howard Hurricane Ivette Main Article:Hurricane Ivette Tropical Storm Javier Tropical Storm Kay Tropical Storm Lester Hurricane Madeline Tropical Storm Newton Hurricane Orlene Hurricane Ulika Tropical Storm Paine Hurricane Roslyn Hurricane Seymour Tropical Storm Tina Hurricane Walaka Names This was the list of names to name Eastern and Central Pacific Seasons any unused names are marked in . The name Ivette was used for the first time after it replaced "Isis" after deemed innapropatite due the terrorist group. the names not retired will be used in 2022. Bolded names are major storms and have a 80-90% chance. italic names have a 50-80% chance List for 2016 * Agatha * Blas * Celia * Darby * Estelle * Frank * Georgette * Howard * Ivette * Javier * Kay * Lester * Madeline * Newton * Orlene * Paine * Roslyn * Seymoour * Tina * * * * * CPac * Pali * Ulika * Walaka * Retirement In Spring of 2017 the WMO retired the names Estelle, Georgette, Howard, Ivette, Seymour and Uilka from the list of names for there respective basins the names were replaced with the names Esteller, Georgia, Hogan, Ivanka, Steve and Uilani for 2022 and the next use for Ulani. List for 2022 * Agatha * Blas * Celia * Darby * Esteller * Frank * Georgia * Hogan * Ivanka * Javier * Kay * Lester * Madeline * Newton * Orlene * Paine * Roslyn * Steve * Tina * Virgil * Winifred * Xavier * Yolanda * Zeke CPac Names * Pali * Ulani * Walaka * Akoni Category:TheLunar2 Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes